Taquinerie ou autre chose
by vaunie5962
Summary: McGee commence à être lassé des surnoms que lui donne Dinozzo. Slash M/D. 1er chapitre PDV Tim.
1. Chapter 1

Je dois bien être une des seules ici à préférer ce couple au fameux Dinozzo/Gibbs. Mais voilà c comme cela! Alors je tente ma chance ici avec ce petit OS. Petit délire sur les différents surnoms que peut donner Tony à son "bleu" favori. La plupart sont l'objet de mon délire perso

"McGeek?"

"Probie?"

"Le bleu?"

"McDO?"

Un soupir de lassitude.

"MacFly?"

"MacRo?"

Un énième soupir de lassitude un peu plus prononcé cette fois dans l'agacement qu'il ressentait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'il le laisse travailler tranquille pour une fois. Le pire c'est que même Ziva ne pouvait retenir son sérieux dans cette situation.

"Mac... Aouch, ça fait mal."  
>"Arrête d'emmerder McGee. Allez je vous laisse rentrer tous chez vous. Même vous Dinozzo."<br>"Entendu Gibbs!"

Trop heureux de pouvoir échapper au "harcélement" verbal de son coéquipier, Tim s'empressa de ranger ses affaires pour la soirée. Oubliant le rapport qu'il avait encore à taper. Bon ça pourrait bien attendre, comme le disait le chef.

Se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur d'un pas rapide, il remercia quiconque fit en sorte que les portes se referment à temps sur Dinozzo. Ses surnoms pouvaient le rendre dingue des fois, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un faible, même un très gros sur l'homme hétéro, dragueur de femmes devant l'éternel qu'était Tony.

Arrivé au parking, il se dirigea d'un pas hâtif vers sa voiture. Ce n'est que quand il arriva à celle-ci qu'il remarqua qu'il était suivi. Il eut à peine le temps de protester qu'il était retourné d'un mouvement de bras et quand il vit qui était son interpelleur, il ne fut pas étonné tant que ça.

Par contre, ce qui suivit lui coupa littéralement toute réplique de la bouche, celle-ci soudainement envahie par des lèvres chaudes et gourmandes. Un baiser qui passa rapidement de sage à passionné, malgré le risque certain de se faire surprendre par n'importe quel membre de l'équipe.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais leurs fronts restaient collés.

_"Tu crois que Makchéri pourrait être un surnom qui pourrait te plaire à l'avenir? Parce que je trouve que c'est celui qui t'irait le mieux finalement!"_

Un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage du fameux "bleu" qui, au vu des pouces levés dans leur direction par leurs amis-collègues, en conclut que la règle numéro 12 avait le droit d'être enfreinte à ce jour.

_"Je crois que oui, Dinochou!"_

Un grognement de protestation fut vite interrompu par des lèvres rieuses et très quémandeuses.

FIN...

_Alors j'espère que ma "petite dérogation" vous a plu?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nouveau et dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. Cette fois du PDV de Tony, comme la fin du premier ne m'a pas suffisamment satisfait. Donc voilà enjoy et review :-)_

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est automatique chez moi. A chaque fois que je le vois, un surnom pour lui me vient en tête. Je sais qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment.

Mais pour moi, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour exprimer mon intérêt pour lui.

Intérêt autre que professionnel : amical et… Oui je me dois de l'avouer sentimental. Cela fait quelques temps… Non pas de blague, je suis vraiment attiré par lui depuis le début.

Je ne me suis jamais qualifié de bi. Non, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes. C'est lui le seul qui a fait battre mon cœur rapidement au premier regard. Il dégage quelque chose qui fait que naturellement, j'essaye toujours d'attirer son attention sur moi. D'essayer de lui plaire. De prendre le moins signe qui me montrerait que c'est réciproque. Abby m'a laissé entendre que c'était le cas. Mais comme je ne suis pas sûr à 100%, je préfère me taire. Et tous les jours, je l'observe au bureau et chaque jour je me dis que c'est la personne que je recherchais : quelqu'un qui me supportera, une personne drôle, très intelligente et sexy… Je n'en peux plus : il me le faut… Et vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à chercher à me caser. Mais lui, c'est totalement autre chose.

Ce soir, il le faut. Je me sens prêt à le faire ce premier pas. N'importe quoi pour lui montrer que mes sentiments envers lui étaient sincères. Et j'espère qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

Donc je fais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit pour l'instant :

_"McGeek?"_

_"Probie?"_

_"Le bleu?"_

_"McDO?"_

Je le sais, ce sont vraiment des surnoms stupides. Surtout le dernier. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend d'un seul coup. Pourtant, devant son manque de réponse, je continue. Et Ziva qui rigolait dans son coin de mon petit monologue. Elle pouvait vraiment être bête des fois quand elle s'y mettait.

_"MacFly?"_

_"MacRo?"_

_Bien joué Tony, t'as vraiment pas mieux. Et pourquoi pas MacFlurry ? MacKenzie ? Macarena pendant que t'y es ? _

J'allais en rester là et l'appeler par son nom normal quand je reçus la claque habituelle derrière la tête de Gibbs.

Elle fait bien mal celle-là, tout ça parce que je taquine Tim, mon Tim.

Ce dernier, voulant bien sûr échapper à ma série de petits surnoms, s'empressa de ranger ses affaires. Evitant de croiser mon regard une seule seconde. Il avait l'air exaspéré et triste mais un peu rougi cependant. Et merde, le voilà le signe que j'attendais. Allez Tony, bouge-toi les fesses, mon dieu !

Mais quand j'arrivais à mon tour aux ascenseurs, les portes se refermèrent sous mon nez. Un seul moyen : les escaliers.

Je m'empressais donc de descendre, quatre par quatre je les prenais. Par chance, il était devant son véhicule. Je me dépêchais donc d'arriver à sa hauteur et ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir proprement, je saisis son bras et le fit se tourner vers moi.

Je ne perdais pas une seconde, n'ayant pas peur du tout de recevoir une beigne dans la figure. Je l'embrassais avec toute la tendresse que je ressentais pour lui. Même ses lèvres étaient douces, et chaudes. Ca faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir enfin me repaître de cette bouche que je voulais tant embrasser toutes ces années. D'abord doux, le baiser se fit un peu plus passionné quand j'entrepris de mêler ma langue à la sienne. Il ne m'avait toujours pas repoussé et ça c'était le meilleur signe qu'il soit.

Quand le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, nous nous séparâmes à regret, mais toujours front contre front. J'étais dans mon petit paradis avec mon « bleu favori ».

_« Tu crois que Makchéri pourrait être un surnom qui pourrait te plaire à l'avenir? Parce que je trouve que c'est celui qui t'irait le mieux finalement!"_

Mais je ne peux vraiment pas me la fermer des fois. Mais où ai-je été chercher une phrase pareille ? Je me sens vraiment ridicule. Tais-toi Tony, tais-toi !

Mais il me fit un grand sourire à l'entente de ce surnom et je le vis observer derrière moi quelque chose qui a dû attirer son attention : le reste de l'équipe, le sourire aux lèvres et les pouces levés en notre direction. Même Gibbs nous adressa un petit sourire entendu ! Incroyable n'est ce pas !

Après ce petit moment d'arrêt, je redirigeais mon regard sur lui et il me répondit enfin et ça je m'y attendais un peu : un petit air de vengeance dans l'air :

_"Je crois que oui, Dinochou!"_

Je poussais un grognement de protestation pour la forme, mais finalement s'il s'y met aussi, je crois que je pourrais bien m'y faire un jour. Mes pensées furent de nouveau interrompues par des lèvres très demandeuses cherchant le contact avec les miennes…

_Deux heures et demi après, chez Tony :_

Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter autour d'un bon repas italien. Ils se sont régalés et ont osé des gestes quelque peu romantiques car encore timides. Mais ils se sentaient bien. McGee n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que l'homme de ses rêves soit enfin à ses côtés (et accessoirement bi), et Dinozzo lui pensait exactement la même chose bien sûr.

Comme quoi un jeu de petits surnoms peut bien être utile dans la vie des fois.

Et quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, les nouveaux et anciens surnoms eurent l'occasion de se multiplier tout le long de la nuit, permettant aux voisins d'en profiter amplement.

FIN…


End file.
